Z Aphrodite for a Night ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Penelope is 'drawn' to the idea of taking an art class. ONESHOT


_Author's Note: Just a bit of a one shot I came up with. Enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia pulled her sketch portfolio from the backseat of her car and, anxious to get inside and away from the chilly fall air, hurried into the big brick building where her art class was held. This was week six, and she was really hoping for something challenging. Last week they had made sculptures from some material that had borne a strong resemblance to foam; the week before that, it had been a water color of an orchid sitting at the front of the room. She really wanted something that made her stretch her artistic abilities this week.<p>

She walked into the class room and took the spot she'd claimed for the last six weeks—the middle of the second row—and proceeded to pull her supplies from the bag she'd slung over her shoulder. As she sat down, she noticed the bowl of fruit on the table at the front of the room and had to stifle a groan. Seriously? She glanced at the clock and realized it was exactly time for class to start. Luckily the instructor had been habitually tardy so far. If she gathered her things quickly, she could depart before the teacher even knew she was there. Deciding that's what she'd do, she stood up and grabbed one of the plastic cases she'd previously unpacked.

"Hello, everyone."

Penelope's eyes flew to the back of the room and she sighed. Sure. Ms. Pennington was right on time the one day Penelope wanted to escape. She quickly sat back down at her station and prepared to draw bananas, apples, grapes, and oranges.

She looked around and realized that the class number had dropped from eight to four; she was the only female left. Apparently the others had been smart enough to drop the class before now.

"What's this?" the teacher asked curiously, picking up the bowl of fruit and placing it off to the side. "Must have been left over from the earlier class."

That, at least, was a good sign.

* * *

><p>Penelope had to admit to herself, as she searched through the items in front of her, that the thought of drawing a naked man was intriguing. Hell, at this point, it would be nice just to <em>see <em>one.

When she lifted her head, there was an incredibly handsome man gracing the front of the room. _Striking_, she immediately corrected herself. His robe had parted to his waist, revealing the beginnings of his mocha colored six pack that appeared to be sculpted—and it in _no way_ resembled foam.

Penelope was certainly not an innocent woman; she'd had her share of men. But never one who'd looked like him. The robe slid noiselessly down over his shoulders, and he caught it with his hand and placed it on the desk beside him.

When he turned around to face the class once again, she felt her breath catch as her gaze wandered over his body, felt her cheeks flush as they immediately fell between his thighs. _So, the rumors _were_true. _Even in a state of indifference he was impressive. She quickly lifted her gaze, not wanting to linger in that particular spot for too long, but it was too late. His gaze locked on hers, and she could only stand there transfixed as his lips lifted in a knowing grin.

Penelope finally gathered her wits and picked up her charcoal pencil. If he hadn't been so fit, she wouldn't have been so eager to sketch him. But he man was all muscle—clean lines and hard planes. She couldn't help but wonder if it was possible to have zero percent body fat. She'd have to Google that when she got home.

She lifted her gaze once again, allowing it to sweep hastily over his body before getting to work.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Penelope to immerse herself in her project. She'd decided upon first glimpse that she wanted to portray him in an ethereal setting.<p>

To one side of her sketch pad, she'd drawn a tall oak tree, its roots running along the bottom of the page. There was an uneven line to separate the ground below, and she'd rubbed her finger along the streak to make it appear hazy.

The figure n at the front of the room was lying nude on the ground, his upper body propped up on his elbows, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. He was looking intently back at her, as if coaxing her to say yes to whatever it was he may have offered.

She immediately dropped her pencil and used her middle finger to blur the charcoal lines of the oak tree and the clouds she'd added to the page. She wanted everything about this picture to fade into the background as if the figure lying there had commanded it to do so.

On impulse, she grabbed the pencil once again and drew an apple in the hand closest to her. That was what he represented to her…temptation personified.

She couldn't help but grin as she studied the illustration before her. She was definitely satisfied with the final product. With a sigh, she closed her sketch book and placed it in her bag. As she stood up and looked around, she was surprised to realize she was the only one left.

"Do I get to see the finished project?"

Penelope spun around, surprised to see the object of her assignment standing so close. "Uh…" She grinned as she shook her head. "I don't think so," she finally said.

"Then how about a coffee?" he asked.

Penelope's gaze narrowed. "I don't think that's a good idea, either." She lifted her bag over her shoulder and grabbed the handles of her portfolio. "You remind me of Adonis," she admitted bluntly.

"Do I?" he asked with a lazy grin.

Penelope nearly laughed. This was a man who was clearly used to getting what he wanted. "You do," she confirmed.

"Well, then…" he said his husky tone sending shivers down her spine. "Maybe you'd like to be Aphrodite for a night."

She _did _laugh at that. "Another time," she said as she left him standing there.

There was no way the sexy man who had stood at the front of that room would live up to the images she'd conjured in her head during the last hour.

And she had a feeling that _those _were keep her warm a hell of a lot longer than he would.

_Though he isn't named…this is obviously Derek. I wanted their meeting to be brief, and introductions just didn't seem to fit right with what I wanted to do. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
